


Don't Stop Now

by msbt



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, new twd kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/pseuds/msbt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the new twd kinkmeme: Shane loves to play with Daryl's most sensitive parts right after he comes and is hypersensitive, still impaled by his dick. (http://twd-kinkmeme-redux.dreamwidth.org/913.html?thread=3729#cmt3729)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shane loves to play with Daryl's most sensitive parts right after he comes and is hypersensitive, still impaled by his dick. He gets off on Daryl's incoherent protestations, as the hunter writhes and squirms to escape the intimate touches during his hypersensitive refractory period. His delirious struggles never fail to set Shane off like a stick of dynamite. Daryl doesn't enjoy this part of their sex much, but it doesn't stop him from coming back for more- part of him finds it a turn on that Shane ignores his protests and just uses his body to chase his own pleasures.

Daryl's back was slammed against a bark, again and again, scraped and burnt painfully, but he didn't care, not when Shane pounded into him with a fierce force, his strong hands pinning him against the trunk, breaths harsh against his neck. Daryl panted, gasping and moaning with each thrust of Shane's hips, his thick cock sliding in and out, fast and hard, rubbing the sweet spot inside of him and making him let out a loud groan. The bigger man's hand shot up to cover Daryl's mouth immediately and muffled his voice, dark eyes trained on the hunter's. "Shhh. You're loud. Everyone can hear you."

A blush spread Daryl's face, his grip tightening on the other's shoulders. They were in the woods, far from their camp so that nobody would hear them. Still, Daryl couldn't help but stay alert, not willing to let anyone find out what they were doing here. They were not a couple or something. This was a quick relief, nothing more nothing less. Things between them had started accidentally in the CDC, and the last thing Daryl wanted was to get involved in lovesick drama; their group had enough already.

Wrapping one leg around Shane's waist tightly, Daryl bucked his hips to meet his powerful thrust, the other leg struggling to keep his body upright, jeans and underwear tangled around one ankle. The air was filled with the sound of their breathing, heavy and ragged as they both chased their own pleasures, not caring about the other much. Daryl was close, his cock swelling and trapped between their stomachs, his shirt-clad back burnt, and one particular hard and deep thrust sent him over the edge. Throwing his head back against the trunk, Daryl keened into Shane's palm as he began coming, a white rope of cum landing across Shane's bare abdomen. His whole body tensed from the intensity of the climax, arms and leg holding the other man tight.

Daryl panted loudly like a drowning man, relishing the electric pleasure as he rode out the orgasm. Then there were a pair of hands roaming up his scarred torso and pulling up his shirt in the process, thumbs rubbing over his nipples as hard as Shane rammed into him again, making the hunter yelp. Daryl's oversensitive channel clenched around the cock, his already abused hole throbbing with the unexpected, excessive friction.

"What you doin'ー" He couldn't finish his sentence; with one hand caressing his nipple, Shane took the other in his mouth, pressing his tongue against it and sucking hard enough to elicit a dishonorable cry from Daryl. He was still hypersensitive and the pleasure overwhelmed him, driving him insane. "S-stop, don't…"

"You want me to stop? But your body's saying otherwise." Shane grinned up at him, a mix of mischief and desire sparkling in his eyes. Before the hunter could argue against it, that skillful mouth was back on his reddened, taut nipple, sucking and nibbling, his tongue rolling around it. Daryl couldn't help but moan and squirm, trying to push the man away but to no avail, his limbs weak and useless, his hands shaking on the other man's strong shoulders. He felt Shane's cock inside him growing even bigger and thicker with every incoherent whimper that escaped Daryl's lips, grazing the spot, which sent shudders of violent pleasure ripping up his spine and made him writhe harder, breath coming out in gasps and groans. It was too much, he'd just had the powerful orgasm and his oversensitized body couldn't take it anymore.

"Shane, stop, I-I can't…" Daryl panted out, voice slurred, face twisting with vicious pleasure. He struggled to wriggle out of the other man's hold, thrashing between the firm body and the trunk, ending up letting Shane's cock rub up and down, which made them both groan.

"Fuck, Daryl, you're so fuckin' tight," Shane's voice was so thick and low it was almost a growl. He tore his lips away from Daryl's chest, looking at him with that cocky smirk, his thumb keeping up the hard circling around his stiff nipple. "Can you feel it? You're clenching so tight around my dick. Want me to cum deep in your ass, huh?"

"Shaneー" It sounded very much like a sob and Daryl buried his face into the other's neck, biting down on the sweaty skin to hold back the embarrassing, whining noise that threatened to break out of his throat. Immediately Shane responded, began pumping in and out furiously, penetrating him fully, calloused fingers pinching his nipples, so selfish and rough and oh so good. Daryl's writhing body was pinned against the tree, instinctively thrashing in an attempt to escape the sweet torture, hands clutching Shane's shoulders, uncertain whether to shove him away or pull him closer.

The sensation of his cock sliding in and out of his already overstimulated hole was immoderate, almost painful. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Daryl felt fear, his body out of control with pleasure and taking whatever the other man was doing to him. It was frightening to be powerless over himself, to be taken hold of by the hands of someone so strong in this way, yet thrilling, arousing a fluttering in his stomach that he shouldn't have felt.

Shane picked up the pace, increasing the friction, pushing more of his cock into the heated body of Daryl's until his muscles suddenly tensed, hot gushes of cum filling the hunter. The pressure on his prostate brought Daryl electric shocks of pleasure, his head thrown back, spinning in ecstasy even though no fluid came out of his trapped cock between their bodies. He panted hard, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, displaying his nipples that were puffy and shiny with saliva.

After a few moments, Shane's grip finally loosened but his hands never left the hunter's body, smoothing up and down his sides, wickedly-curved lips moving against his ear. "Damn, that was fuckin' good. We need to do it again soon."

"I said stop, asshole." Making a face, Daryl shoved the other man away as hard as he managed with his numb hand before pulling up his jeans and underwear. There was an unmistakable chuckle above his head. "You trying to tell me you didn't enjoy it as much as I did? Nice try."

Daryl's face flamed red. Without looking back to Shane, he snatched up his crossbow from the ground, turning around to head back to the farm wordlessly. His behavior seemed to amuse the other man, though. Daryl could tell it from the tone of his voice behind him. "I'll see you in your tent after tomorrow's run."

He showed no reaction to it, simply striding across the forest floor, hand gripping tightly the strap of his crossbow. No, he wasn't going to let it happen again, let the man take control and do anything to satisfy his whim and fancy, although he knew Shane would somehow manage to wedge his way under his defenses. Well, at least he was going to try not to let it happen again.

And a day later, he found himself on all fours in his tent, gasping at the feel of two lube-coated fingers trailed down his crack, circling the rim of his entrance and pushing into him. He had no idea why he'd ended up like this, but Shane had showed up with two packs of cigarettes in his hand, which he'd brought back from the run, and Daryl let him come in without pointing his crossbow to the man's face, so this was a natural outcome he couldn't complain about.

The night got colder but the air in his tent was hot and thick with the odors of their sweating bodies. Shane's fingers moved skillfully, invading him and opening him up as he groped Daryl's ass cheek with the other hand, leaning over to place kisses on the small of his back, nose pushing up the hem of his ratty shirt. It didn't take a few seconds for him to find the right spot inside the hunter and he curling his fingers, rubbing them against it, making Daryl grunt.

"I know you like that," Shane whispered against his tailbone before nipping his ass softly. His free hand ran up and down Daryl's inner thigh, squeezing it, thumb stroking his balls and pressing the skin behind them, but purposely avoiding his cock, leaving it aching and dripping. Daryl couldn't help but squirm, groaning with frustration and pleasure building up within him as he shot his notorious glare at the other man over his shoulder. "C'mon, man. Ain't got all night."

An arrogant grin tugged at Shane's lips, his dark eyes boring into Daryl's. Then the hunter felt a third finger force into him, curling up and thrusting hard at his prostate. A cry ripped past his lips and his arms gave up, his ass stuck up high. Daryl struggled to keep himself propped up on his elbows, breathing heavily with his forehead on his arms, fists clenching into tight balls on the floor of his tent.

"You can come just from my fingers inside you, can't you?" His teasing tone was clear as Shane continued the vigorous movements of his hand, fingers sliding over the spot repeatedly and making a sloppy noise. Daryl's breathy moans mixed with it, the sultriest music to the other's ears. Shane's own cock was as hard as the hunter's, bulge poking up under his work pants; seeing Daryl bucking his hips to get his fingers in deeper did nothing but make his erection throb harder.

Shane doubled his effort, burying his fingers knuckle deep into him as he draped his body over the smaller man's, nibbling and sucking on the skin of his nape. Daryl's groans got louder, one hand crawled down to his own cock throbbing and leaking between his legs, until the other man's hand caught his wrist and pinned it above his head with painful force. The fingers quickened their pace, brutally thrusting into him, Daryl whimpering, body trembling with intense pleasure. He was almost there, could feel an orgasm building, and neither of them had touched his cock yet. It was insane.

"Fuck, Shane, I'm..." Daryl gasped, hardly able to breathe while rocking his hips to get more friction. He wanted to touch himself, rub his cock and release the pressure that threatened to consume him, but his one hand was busy keeping his body up, the other pinned to the floor above his head, the grip around his wrist strong.

"Yeah I know baby, I'm gonna make you come now." With that, Shane locked his arm around Daryl's waist, hauling him up in one motion as he sat up. Daryl practically fell into his lap, the momentum shoving Shane's fingers impossibly deeper into him, the fingertips hitting the sweet spot hard. Daryl's cock jutted up, slapping against his own stomach and exploding as he cried out, sticky white come splattering across his flushed skin.

An orgasm wracked his body with quivers, his head falling back on the strong shoulder of the man behind him, face slack with bliss. Daryl lost himself in climax completely, until those fingers were pulled out of him, only to be replaced by something much bigger, hotter, stiffer. Daryl's eyes snapped open in surprise, and before he could gain his strength back and protest, Shane's hard-on slipped easily into him, thick arms wrapped around the hunter to hold his body against his. His channel, still quivering and oversensitive from the orgasm, was stuffed with the other's cock, stretched wider and clenching around the thick shaft. The sensation was so overwhelming that a sob escaped Daryl's lips, his hands gripped the other man's arms around him.

Shane didn't give him time; holding him tightly, he shoved the entire length in him, then started to rock his hips in a quick thrust, fingers digging into his skin. All Daryl could was whimper and writhe on his lap, too much pleasure to bear. Without realizing it, he shook his head repeatedly, voice shaky and desperate. "No, Shane, stopー"

"You don't want this?" Shane's movements halted, his lips brushing the other's earlobe. His cock was still inside him, hard and thick and ready, making the hunter shiver and whine. Daryl wouldn't say he didn't like and want this; it just felt too good and frightened him. But stopping Shane had been a bad idea. He now could feel how his cock was filling him and how another wave of need began to swell inside him despite his earlier release.

"Say what you want," Shane's voice was deep and husky, one hand cupping Daryl's jaw to tilt his head up, teeth nibbling at his exposed neck. He rolled his hips gently, making the hunter whimper. "C'mon, I wanna hear you say it."

"I, ah, Iー" Daryl squirmed helplessly, fingers closed around the other man's arm in a viselike grip, "I want... you to fuck me with your dick."

"I bet you do. You just came and still want more. So greedy." He could feel more than hear a low laugh vibrating in Shane's throat, his hand moving from his jaw and latching onto his neglected cock; that was when Daryl realized he was hard again. With no warning, Shane began to stroke the length of his shaft and plunge into him at once, blowing his mind. He growled against his neck as he enthusiastically bounced Daryl up and down on his cock, hammering into him, the slapping sounds loud. His hand rubbed his cock faster and faster, his own cock driving deeper and harder into him with every thrust, the head bumping into the overstimulated spot inside him.

Groaning, Shane bit down on the other's shoulder as he came hard, his cock squirting the copious amount of cum into him after waiting this long. Daryl's vision exploded into stars, all the sensations sending him into a new realm of ecstasy. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced. He didn't even notice he'd come into Shane's hand, choking back a cry, the corners of his closed eyes brimming with tears.

Shane let him come down from the ecstasy this time. He nuzzled into his neck and chuckled, arms coiling around and holding him tighter than ever. "Well, we _will_ do this again soon, right?"

Daryl couldn't say no, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do something for the new twd kinkmeme. And happy new year to everyone! I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
